A man loves a woman
by hugefriendsfan00
Summary: Monica and her husband moved to Chicago. Now she is back but where is her husband?
1. coming home

Monica smiled when she saw him. Her friend that she hadn't seen in three years. Three years ago when Monica married Richard they moved to Chicago. It was for a job offer. In Chicago he would have his own practice. Monica didn't want to move but she knew this is what her husband really wanted. Well now they were moving back to New York where they belonged. Chandler was the only one that had the day off. So he went to the air port.

Monica hugged Chandler like she never wanted to let go. "It's so good to see you."

Chandler still couldn't get over the fact she was there. "Where is Richard at?" He asked looking around.

"He still has some work to do. He'll be here in a couple days."

He grabbed her bags for her. "Wow why didn't you mention this?" He asked pointing to her noticeably pregnant stomach.

She smiled and rubbed her stomach. "I wanted to mention this in person."

"How far along are you?" He asked. Every day Chandler wished he had told Monica about his feelings sooner.

"Five months. It's going to be a girl." She told him.

He smiled and hugged her once more. "I'm happy for you. Come on lets go see every one." He looked at his watch. "They all should be getting off of work. So they should be at your place when we get there."

They went back to apartment 20. Ross and Rachel stayed there while Monica and Richard were gone. Now that they were back, the apartment was theirs again.

The gang was there when they arrived. They said hello and congratulated her on her baby.

"I'm really glad you're back," Ross said.

Monica rubbed his back. "Me too. I never want to leave again. I really missed you guys."

After a while it was getting late so everyone went home. Chandler knelt down in front of her.

"I'm right across the hall if you need anything." He said.

She rubbed his arm. "Thank you Chandler. Good night."

"Good night." He winked at her before getting up and leaving.

Three days had passed and it was time to go get Richard from the airport. Chandler didn't care for him to much. He felt he should be with Monica. Not Richard.

When Chandler got off of work that night he went over to Monica's. Just to make sure everything was alright.

When he walked in he saw her crying, sitting at the kitchen table.

He walked over to her and held her. "Mon, honey what's wrong?" He hated seeing her so upset.

She held onto him. She was so glad he was there. "It's Richard."

"What about Richard?" He asked.

Monica wiped the tears from her face. "He isn't coming."

That made Chandler mad. How could Richard do that to his pregnant wife. "Why not?"

"Apparently he met someone else."

"What's his phone number?" Chandler asked. He wanted to give Richard a piece of his mind.

"Don't bother." There was a pause before Monica spoke again. "Do you mind staying with me tonight? I don't want to be alone."

Chandler rubbed her cheek. "Of course Mon."

Monica insisted he lay in bed with her. Chandler lay there and hold her. How could Richard do that? Chandler wanted to be there for Monica and her baby. He loved her. He didn't know how she felt though. It was ok though. He would just take things one step at a time. He knew right now she needed a friend more then anything though.

**Please review, favorite and follow..**


	2. your great

**Thank you for your reviews..**

Chandler woke up the following day to Monica. It was something he had wanted for a while.

He came out of Monica's room to find the gang in the kitchen eating breakfast. They all stared at Chandler when he came out of Monica's bedroom.

"What were you doing in my sister's room?" Ross asked.

Chandler poured himself a cup of coffee. "It's not what you think. Richard called to say he won't be coming because he found another woman. She just needed a friend last night."

"Oh no poor Mon." Rachel said.

"Is she ok?" Phoebe asked.

"She was up most of the night. She's sleeping now thought. I'm going to go to my meeting at work and then come back here to make sure she's ok."

Rachel nodded. "That's a good idea Chandler."

They all cleaned up there mess and went to work.

Monica woke up from a horrible dream.

"Come on please move." She poked around on her stomach not feeling her baby move. "It was only a dream." She kept saying to herself.

She held on to her stomach and got out of bed. She went in the living room and no one was there. Then she went across the hall and no one was there.

Chandler walked in her apartment to check on her and saw her really upset.

"Mon what's wrong?" He asked. He sat by her on the couch and put his arm around her.

"I had a horrible dream. I was laying in bed and all of the sudden I started cramping really bad and there was blood. No one was here so I called 911 and by the time I got to the hospital the baby was gone. Now I can't get the baby to move." She said crying. She was unable to stop.

Chandler wiped away her tears with his thumb. "It will be alright." He rubbed her back. "She's probably just sleeping still here I'll help." He gently rubbed her stomach. He hoped it would work. He hated seeing Monica so upset. Plus all this stress wasn't very good for the baby.

After he got her calmed down they felt a tiny kick. Monica smiled.

"See." He kissed her cheek. " Everything is fine. I have to go back to work. Will you be ok." She nodded. "Ok call me if you need anything." He hugged her and then left.

Maybe being with him wouldn't be a bad idea. She thought.


	3. appointment

**I'm glad you guys are enjoying this story. Thank you for the reviews…**

A month went by and Monica was getting better with Richard being gone. Her and Chandler were always close and since she had been back it seemed they had been closer then before.

Monica was now 6 months pregnant.

**_6 Months (23 - 27 weeks)_**

**_Baby_**

_Over a foot long, your baby weighs in at almost two pounds now. He is already practicing walking by pedaling his feet and kicking you, sometimes right in the cervix. Ouch! Your baby has developed a strong grip and he can open and close his eyes in reaction to light. His vocal cords are fully functional, although he won't be truly practicing until he sees his first glimpse of daylight. Hiccups are common for him as your little one practices swallowing, and you may feel these throughout the day. A baby born now can survive with intensive care._

Chandler came over just like he did every morning. He always checked on her. He was being a great friend.

"Good morning." He said.

She was wiping her counter top off. "Good morning. I found a Dr here so today I'm going for an appointment."

Chandler felt bad that she was alone. "If you want I could come with you."

She smiled. She thought it was so sweet that he offered. "You would do that?"

He looked at her confused. "Well yeah. I don't know much about these things but I know going alone isn't fun."

She rubbed his arm. "Thank you. Richard didn't even come with me." She said looking down.

That broke his heart. "Wow I'm sorry Mon."

She smiled as if it didn't bother her. "It's alright."

"So what time is this appointment?" He asked. He felt it was a good idea to take her mind off of Richard.

"It's at 3."

"Ok I will be there then." He said.

Chandler was right on time for the appointment like he said he would be. Even though it wasn't his he loved hearing the heart beat and seeing the baby on the ultrasound. He also loved hearing that Monica and the baby were doing well.

"I will see you back in a month. You guys are going to make great parents." Dr. Zelper said.

Monica was going to correct him when Chandler spoke up. "Thank you."

They both shook his hand before he left.

Monica looked at Chandler with amazement. She hated telling people the father wasn't around.

"You didn't have to do that."

He looked at her and smiled. "I know."


	4. go out with me

**Thank you very much for reviewing the story.**

**_8 Months (32 – 35 weeks)_**

**_Baby_**

_At the end of the eighth months, your baby weighs between five and six pounds and is gaining about half a pound per week, mostly in fat deposits. He measures about 18-20 inches long and is plumper and less wrinkled. You may feel less kicking and more twisting and wriggling, as he is running out of room to move around in there. He may have turned to the head down position in preparation for delivery. Your little one is now sleeping through regular periods of REM and deep sleep. He is also experiencing active and quiet wakefulness where he continues to explore the environment around him. Pretty soon, he'll be a newborn!_

With only 5 weeks to go, Chandler was helping Monica get ready for her baby's room while she took a nap. Once he finished putting the crib together he heard a knock on the door. He walked over to the door to answer it before it woke Monica up.

He was shocked to see who was at the other side of the door.

"Richard?" He didn't know how to react to Richard being there.

"I'm here to see Monica." Richard said.

Chandler stood in the door way. Monica was doing so good about Richard not being there. He didn't want to see her hurting again. "Monica is resting. Why are you here?"

"I'm in town for a meeting. So I thought I would come see how she's doing. I know that it's getting closer for the baby to be born."

Chandler nodded. "I don't think it's a good idea for you to see her."

This made Richard mad. "It's not for you to decide." He said a little louder.

This caused Chandler to get angry. "Keep your voice down before you wake her up."

Monica woke up when she heard yelling come from the living room. She slowly got up out of bed to see what was going on. She was so big now she couldn't see her feet anymore. Her stomach was perfectly round and so big that it made her back hurt.

She was shocked and happy when she heard what Chandler said as soon as she opened her bedroom door.

"Richard just go back home to your new girl friend. You hurt Monica so bad. How could you do that to your wife. Not just your wife. Your pregnant wife. She has me now I love her." Then he shut the door in Richard's face.

"You what?" Monica said.

Chandler turned around and smiled when he saw Monica standing there. "I love you Monica. I never wanted to say anything because you're going through a divorce. And because you're pregnant." He walked over to her and held her hands. "It's true though. I love you." He said and kissed her cheek.

She smiled. "I love you too Chandler." She gently kissed his lips.

"You do?" He didn't think she would feel the same way about him.

She nodded and kissed him once more.

"Are you ok?" He asked when he saw her rub her stomach.

"Yeah she's just kicking away."

Chandler smiled. "I may not know you yet but I love you too little baby." He gently rubbed her stomach

"Monica will you do the honors of going on a date with me?" He asked shyly.

Monica blushed a little. "I would love to."


	5. epilogue

**I want to thank you once again for the reviews..**

_Week 40 (9 months)_

_Your baby continues to grow and mature. The lungs are nearly fully developed. Your baby's reflexes are coordinated so he or she can blink, close the eyes, turn the head, grasp firmly, and respond to sounds, light, and touch._

It was finally time for Monica and Chandler's date. Chandler came over at five. The time they agreed on. When he knocked and got no answer he decided to go in.

"Mon are you ready?" He called out looking around. He walked around until he found her in her room. "Wow you look gorgeous." He said looking up and down at her.

"I don't look huge?" She asked.

He shook his head. "Not at all." He took her hand and they left for a wonderful evening.

After dinner they were on there way home when Monica started having contractions. So Chandler took her to the hospital.

Fifteen hours later she had her baby.

Chandler rubbed Monica's back. "She's beautiful just like you. What are you going to name her?"

She studied her daughter's face a minute before deciding. "Mariah Sandrine Gellar."

He kissed her forehead. "I love it."

**8 months later…..**

Monica was feeding Mariah in her highchair when Chandler came running in. They were still dating and he had even moved in. Mariah recently started calling Chandler da da. He didn't mind at all.

"Are you ok?" She asked her out of breath boyfriend.

"I just can't take it anymore. I need to ask you something right now."

"Uh ok." She was very confused.

"Well I have greatly enjoyed these last eight months with you. I love you and Mariah. I want spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

Monica stood up and jumped in his arms. "Yes a thousand times yes."

Chandler put the ring on her finger and kissed her. "I love you so much."

Not letting go of him she said. "I love you too."

When Mariah was seventeen months they were finally married. Then three months after that they learned she was pregnant.

Nine months later their son and daughter was born. Taylor and Bryce Bing.


End file.
